Kyle Ash
Description He may be the youngest in the Red Army, but the 7 of Hearts is a model in machismo and often takes a wide view of things. His love for drinking leaves him constantly hungover. He graduated at 16 from university, and his knowledge excels all else--but don't count on him in a fight. Appearance Kyle has a relatively pale skin tone and almond-shaped topaz eyes. He has choppy, mahogany coloured hair which reaches his eyebrows. Personality Kyle is described as an easy-going person. He is also a kind person that does not judge others harshly. He is willing to help anyone in need, regardless of their background. While he seems rough around the edges, he's an intelligent person and is observant when it comes to others. Walkthrough Part 1 "He seemed sleepy." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "He's the army doctor?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "He was easy going." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 2 "Refuse." "Take it." "Be cautious." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 100+ Intimacy to pass. Prize: Kyle-coloured Golden Eyes 'Part 3' "Nod." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Deny it." "Don't answer." His Side Story Doctor's Orders Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 4 "It's more than that--" "I just like them." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "And why wouldn't I?" Avatar Challenge Premium: Chocolate Brown Blouse (300 Magic Crystals) Normal: Wine Red Classy Skirt (3000 Lin/150 Crystals) Part 5 "Slap his cheeks." "Pour water on him." "Shake him awake." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: Today's Recap Part 6 "Don't be weird." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "What do you mean?" "Not every morning!" Part 7 "Cool." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Smart." "Diligent." Intimacy Check Need 2500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Leather Travel Bag Part 8 "Don't look." "Don't worry about it." "I wasn't too heavy?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Requires 3 "Key to His Heart", available after completing 2 endings. Part 9 "Have peace of mind." "Like him." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Feel comfortable." Part 10 "What's in it?" "Is this a present?" "Thanks." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Maple Rose Half Ponytail (400 Magic Crystals) Normal: Garnet Short Bob (4500 Lin/150 Crystals) Part 11 "Can we stay like this?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Can I have more?" "I'm okay now." Letter: Your Good Points Part 12 "I didn't hear you." "Don't know what to say." "Sorry." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 4000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Wine Red Boots & Socks Part 13 "You look so old." "No problem." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) You seem more mature." Part 14 "Forgive him." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Ask for more." "Don't forgive him." His Side Story ''' Rules of Attraction Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. '''Part 15 "I'm learning." "It's fun." "I like it." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Champagne Accessories Set (500 Magic Crystals) Normal: Garnet Accessories Set (6000 Lin/250 Crystals) Part 16 "I"m fine!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Stay back!" "It does hurt." Letter: Our Next Move Part 17 "I'm not mad." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Don't worry about it." "Thanks for the concern." Intimacy Check Need 7500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Kyle's Pet, Goo 'Part 18' "Trust me." "What's most important?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'll be fine." Part 19 "-- give him strength." "Admire his way of life." "Agree with his beliefs." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 20 "Are you okay?" "What about you?" "Kind of like you?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Rouge Dress With Slit (600 Magic Crystals) Normal: Sexy Rose Print Dress (8500 Lin/350 Crystals) Part 21 "Block him." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Grab his arm." "Tug on his sleeve." His Side Story Discovered Answers Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 22 "Call his name." "'Are you okay?" "Take his hand." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 14000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Tiny Herbs Planter Part 23 "Yes." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "No." "What do you think?" Letter: One More Push Part 24 "Stop!" "Stay still." "Everyone's looking!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Complete 2 endings to unlock, requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 25 "Don't say that." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You haven't failed." "You idiot!" Avatar Challenge Premium: Midnight Mermeid Gown Set ( 900 Magic Crystals) Normal: Red Rose Dress Set (22000 Lin/ 500 Magic Crystals) Part 26 "His convictions." "Everything." "Words can't explain." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 27 Romantic Ending "I agree." "I'm happy to hear that." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You think so?" Ending Bonus: Kyle's Room His Side Story Love's Memory Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Letter: Ever After Dramatic Ending "No, I don't." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I don't mind." "It's a little weird." Ending Bonus: Kyle's Casual Clothes His Side Story Prescription for Happiness Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" Letter: Welcome Home Route Main Route After grocery shopping at Central Quarter, you were captured by the Red Army. When you attempted to escape, you ran into Kyle. You were worried about being caught, so your face paled. Kyle noticed, and he ended up taking you to the infirmary where you stayed the night. The next day, you tried escaping again by making a run for it. Unfortunately, you were immediately discovered by a soldier and you ran into the King of Hearts, Lancelot. Thankfully, Kyle comes to your rescue, and Lancelot decides to appoint Kyle as your guard. Kyle makes you his assistant to help you survive in the Red Army. While his actions seemed strange and callous, there was always a hidden layer of kindness underneath. Edgar notices this and calls him out of this. Kyle doesn't deny his accusations. You start to learn that Kyle's intentions won't always match what he does. On his day off, you accompany Kyle to do house calls to Red Territory Citizens. Kyle is greeted by warm welcomes as he treats everyone he can. You also meet a young boy named Collin, who dreams of fighting beside his other brother in the Red Army. While Kyle is seeing patients, you see an opportunity to escape. However, you decide to stay in the Red Army. At this point, you have spent an equal amount of time in both armies and were able to see how similar they are. You realize that running back to the Black Army could start a war between the two territories. You tell Kyle your intentions to stay, as you don't want to ruin the current peace that Cradle is in. Kyle agrees with your philosophy and respects your decision. The next time you go into town with Kyle, you were almost kidnapped by members of the Magic Tower. You and Kyle manage to lose them in the forest. You two end up near the Magic Tower and see Lancelot leaving it. The King of Hearts spots you two and transports you back to the Red Army Base. Kyle questions Lancelot about what he was doing, only to be shut down. Kyle is frustrated with not being able to help out his friend. You both keep this in the back of your minds as you continue your medical duties. The Red Army planned to meet with the Black Army. However, while traveling they were ambushed with a barrage of arrows. Many people were injured and rushed back to the Red Army Base. You freeze on the spot from seeing a severe injury for the first time. Kyle snaps at you, and you managed to get back on track to assist with the overflow of injured soldiers. As the war progresses, the Red Army moves forward and into the forest. Kyle is sent there to set up a Medic Tent and you convinced him to take you as well. The both of you work throughout the day and night attending to soldiers. The flow of injuries starts to die down in the evening, so Kyle took you outside. He draws your attention to the sky. You were too busy to realize that it was already the night of the full moon. Kyle tells you to make a run for the portal so you can return home. You refused to go home and chose to stay as Kyle's assistant. The next day, you realize the camp has run low on anesthesia. You intend to go back to the Red Army to retrieve some. Kyle argued with you about this: he wanted you to stay at the tent because the Magic Tower is after you. On the other hand, you argued that retrieving more supplies would save more lives. In the midst of your argument, Loki pops in. He had been looking into the war on Harr's orders because it's affecting the forest. When you explain your predicament, Loki offers to escort you to while you get more anesthesia. On the way back, you run into Ray, who was facing off with some of the disciples from the magic tower. He mentioned that someone else was attacking the Black Army from the shadows, who turned out to be the disciples from the magic tower. After both armies retreated, Ray decides to visit Lancelot while you and Kyle were trying to get the truth out of Lancelot. Ray and Lancelot decides to work together. Meanwhile, your feelings for Kyle continued to grow until it gradually turned into love. You accidentally discover that Kyle plans to confess to you after the war is over! Finally, Kyle decides to confess his love for you, and the both of you realize that you are in love with each other. Romantic Route The Red and Black armies decide to hold a council meeting, and a party afterwards. Something weird has happened at the party, that is, Kyle didn't even drink a drop of alcohol! The Black Army officers find out about your relationship with Kyle, and chaos ensures, while the Red Army officers make fun of Kyle. Later, you find out why Kyle didn't drink tonight, and a passionate night together began. Dramatic Route As the days passed by, the day where the full moon rises is approaching again. It has been two months since you've been in Cradle and you want to return in the Land of Reason to say goodbye to everyone you're leaving behind. You spend your last night in with Kyle before returning. During that time, Kyle visits his older brother's grave, telling him everything that has happened since the last time he visited, and telling him about you. He then confesses his uneasiness that you may not come back again, that you might prefer to stay in the Land of Reason. Finally, on the night of the full moon arrived. You were escorted by a Red Army soldier into a carriage, and first thing you do when you arrive at the headquarters is to search for Kyle. Finally, you spot him, and you run towards him. Kyle hugs you tightly with the happiest face ever. From that day onwards, you will spend the rest of your lives nurturing and protecting the love that you found together. Trivia * Kyle has a pet pig named Goo. * Arguably, his main weapon is a scalpel. It's been stated that he is not a skilled fighter and wouldn't last long in a fight. * His image colour is Brown. * Out of everyone in the Red Army, his room is the messiest. * He is the best doctor in all of Cradle and treats patients regardless of Army allegiance. * He goes drinking with Oliver and Blanc quite often. * Despite his love of drinking, Kyle is a lightweight. * He went through army training with Lancelot. Therefore, he knows about Lancelot's condition and helps him to hide it from the other officers. * He is the youngest Red Army officer. * He graduated from the University when he was 16 years old. * His brother was three years older than him. * Kyle keeps fresh mint by his bedside to cure his hangovers. Category:Characters